Various forms of military helmets are known in the prior art. These helmets are constructed to protect the wearer's head against injury while at the same time affording him communication.
It is desirable that the helmet for use by a military person in modern combat not only afford the person protection and communications as well as accommodate a breathing supply, but also present the military person with essential information in front of his eyes at all times. That is, the helmet itself is a platform for the display of on-board and off-board generated information. The information may, for example, be presented on the inner surface of the helmet visor.
In addition to the foregoing, the helmet should be part of a system which affords off boresight aiming or aiming in response to what the pilot sees. It should also permit radar to be slaved to the position of the wearer's head and permit thermal images to be steered by the head tracking system with video displayed on the helmet visor.
It will readily be appreciated that to accomplish the desirable objects pointed out hereinabove, the helmet must provide life support and accommodate cameras and electro optics packages. Preferably, the presentation should be binocular, requiring that the cameras and electro optics packages be duplicated. It will readily be appreciated that a helmet constructed to achieve the foregoing is relatively bulky.
One of the prime requirements of a system such as is described hereinabove, is that the helmet be so positioned on the wearer's head that the viewing surface on the visor is properly positioned with relation to the wearer's eyes. For a helmet of the type described, adjustment of the position of the helmet on the wearer's head to suit the individual wearer would be a tedious and time consuming task.